My Faith, My Love
by Fairest Lady Lisa
Summary: She loves him. Even after the revelation, can Hinata still love him?


**My first NaruHina one-shot. I was inspired by the church that is located in my hometown of New Jersey, the same hometown in which they just give the funeral of Whitney Houston. R.I.P. It is an honor to be born and raised in the same city as you.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

She ran through the streets. She ran as if her life was in danger. She kept running in the cold, rainy night. The woman was soak and wet without stopping to catch a breath.

Her long, purple hair was wet from the rain. It stuck to the sides of her face and neck. Her pale, lavender eyes were wide in alarm. The coat she was wearing was getting heavy. She reached to pull it apart and tore it from her body. With that removed, she ran faster.

"Hinata!"

She continued to run. She dared not to look behind her. There was no way she would stop for him.

"Hinata!"

Her eyes lit up a bit as she saw a building one block down the street. Of all the buildings in Konoha, this was by far a sight to see.

The Sacred Heart Basilica of Konoha. The church has been a staple to the village for about a few centuries. Residents and tourists have come and worshipped at the marvelous sight, but its true beauty was shone in the dark. The French-gothic architecture and historic background had made it a staple in Konohagakure.

"Hinata-chan, stop!"

She crossed the street and ran towards the church. Any strength she had left within her, Hinata ran up the steps until she reached the entrance. She pushed open the door and walked inside the sacred building. Right after, the man who had been shouting her name arrived at the scene.

* * *

><p>The door closed behind her as she took in her surroundings. She made several steps as her eyes wandered around the large interior.<p>

Rows upon rows of benches lined up the aisle in front of her. Statues of saints were placed on the sides and a pipe organ was stationed in the front near the alter. Behind the alter was a glass-stained window of God as if he was staring right inside the church. To her, it was like as if he was staring right into her soul.

Hinata Hyuga was raised as a Catholic. She was raised in the teachings of the faith. As far as she can remember, she was amazed when she visited the church. Her eyes lit up when she saw the glass-stained windows, how the inside was bright with a lot of people dressed up in their best clothing. She fell in love when she heard the choir sang out loud for everyone to hear. Hinata had a taste on what it is like being of the Catholic faith.

Her parents taught her to accept God's word, even more after her mother died.

Her father, Hiashi Hyuga, enrolled her in Catholic school ever since the first grade. He even signed her up to take Communion classes on weekends. He did not want his daughter to learn the evils of the world. Hinata respected his decision.

Hinata walked over to the basin and dipped her index and middle fingers into the holy water. "In the name of the father, the son, and of the holy spirit", she did the sign of the cross. She made her way down the carpet aisle towards the alter. Hinata then kneeled and put her hands together to pray.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned against you. Forgive me, please."

* * *

><p>The blond haired man stood outside of the cathedral. It's grayish-green color and French-gothic design stood out in the night for him. His blue eyes stared at the sacred place with her coat in his arms. Inside, the love of his life sought sanctuary inside the church of all places. Naruto reflected back on what happened not too long ago.<p>

He was lost in his memory until Hinata said his name.

"Naruto."

Hinata appeared at the top of the stairs. Her white dress clung to her body. Around Hinata's neck was a rosary that she had worn since her mother gave her a month before she passed away. In the rain, she was an angel in his eyes. Ironic he was wearing black slacks and a long-sleeved button up black shirt with orange tie.

They stood still at their spots.

"Hinata, I-"

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata-chan. I'm your boyfriend."

Hinata was shivering from the cold rain.

"I saw you at-attack that man. You-you're eyes. It's li-like if the-they are animal like. Your fin-fingers had long nai-nails. It was like if you were an animal you-yourself. Tell me, Naruto. Wh-what are you?"

He stared at the trembling woman before her. She has a right to know.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. The man you have fallen in love with, the man you have accepted as your boyfriend isn't a man himself. I am not human."

"Not human?"

Naruto shook his head.

"I'm a demon."

Hinata's eyes widen in fear at the revelation. Her hands immediately reached for the rosary around her neck. She took a step back and shook her head back and forth.

"You lie! Tell me that you are lying!"

"I am telling you the truth, Hinata. I am a demon by birth."

"No!"

"Yes. It's the truth."

Hinata cried loudly as she took in the news. All this time, she had been in love with a demon. All this time, he lied to her. She, a servant of God, loved him, a servant of the Devil.

She cried out to him.

"Why, Naruto? Why did you deceived me?"

It pained him to see Hinata cry in anguish. Being a demon, Naruto didn't have love within him until he met her.

He first saw her walking out of a bookstore. Hinata purchased a few books and was making her way down the block when they collided. She fell to the ground and landed on her behind. She apologize to whoever she bumped. A hand was in front of her face.

Hinata looked up to see a man with blonde, spiky locks, ocean blue eyes, and whisker marks on both of his cheeks. She was in awe of the man before her. When he gave her a smile, her face went red. He laughed and grabbed her hand to lift Hinata off the ground. After introducing himself to her, Naruto asked her out to dinner. She answered back by fainting.

Hinata woke up on a couch. She heard noises coming from the kitchen. She got up and made her way to see him making dinner. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see her and smiled. He told her to sit as he was finishing at the stove. A minute later, he placed two bowls and tea on the table. She looked at it to see it was miso ramen. Together, they said 'Itadakimasu' and began to eat.

They learned about each other. She had a strict upbringing while he lived a carefree life. She never set foot outside of Konoha while he traveled around the world. He told her stories of how he lived his life. She couldn't help but to laugh when he said something funny. After dinner, he offered to take her home but she declined saying she lived just a block away from him.

Since that night, they became friends. Half a year later, their friendship grew into love. When that happened, Naruto realized that in order to let the relationship grow, he had to tell her on who Naruto Uzumaki really was.

She found out the hard way. Hinata went out with her friends to a club. She went outside to call her cousin Neji on her cell phone when some drunk guy started to harass her. Hinata screamed when he grabbed her. That's when Naruto appeared. She was pleased to see him, but what she saw had left her in shock.

In front of her was not him. In front of her was the Naruto she never knew. She saw a monster about to kill the man.

She called out his name. Naruto immediately looked at her. Red eyes stared into her pale ones. She gasped. When he went to stand, Hinata began to run.

He chased her through the streets. He followed her, calling her name as he made his way through the crowd.

Naruto ran until he reached the curb. He mentally cursed as he remembered that as a demon, he can not take a step onto holy grounds. Even the sidewalk surrounding the church is holy. He waited on the street outside for Hinata to step out of the church.

"I didn't. I only kept it from you because I did not want you to hate me for what I am."

"Then what are you, huh? Human? Demon? I don't know who or what you are anymore!"

Naruto closed his eyes. He then opened them, revealing his red eyes with black slits.

"I am someone who was never loved. I am someone who was never accepted. I am someone that many feared along with others who are just like me. Never in my entire existence that I would come to see the day that someone would love me."

Slowly, his eyes were reverting back to their blue color.

"Hinata-chan, please don't hold it against me."

Naruto held out his hand to her.

"I love you."

Hinata let the three words repeat in her head. It's true that he loves her. Naruto was the only one that Hinata grew to love. There was no way can she allow herself to hate him. Even with her beliefs, her love for him was so strong it can not be broken.

"Naruto-kun!"

She ran down the cathedral steps and into the arms of her boyfriend. Naruto spun her around a few times before capturing her in a kiss. Unlike the kisses they shared since becoming a couple, this one held passion, comfort, but most importantly, love.

Naruto pulled away only to hug her. He looked up at the church and gave a mental prayer.

_"Forgive me, father. Forgive me for allowing her to love me, a demon. I love Hinata-chan so much not to hurt her. Even if you can not accept us, then at least protect her with me."_

"Let's go home, Naruto-kun."

The two lovers walked hand in hand. A minute later, it stopped raining.

"Oh, the rain is gone. Let's hurry home before you get sick, Hinata-chan."

"Won't you get sick, too, Naruto-kun?"

"I don't get sick. Only you away from me would be the only way for me to get sick. Believe it!"

"Okay. When we get home, I'm going to make you a nice, hot bowl of ramen."

"Ramen?"

Naruto began to run with Hinata. She was startled on how fast he was running.

"Naruto-kun, slow down!"

"Come on, Hinata! The faster we get home, the sooner I can eat them!"

Hinata kept up with him. Saying the "R" word had set him off big time.

Unbeknownst to them, when the rain stopped, God forgave them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that you like my one-shot. Read my other stories for those of you who have not had taken the chance to do so. Also, leave a review.<strong>


End file.
